1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a structure of a photoacoustic probe to receive a photoacoustic wave generated from a material absorbing light and a photoacoustic device comprising the photoacoustic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging device, which includes for example, an ultrasonic imaging device, a photoacoustic imaging device, an X-ray imaging device and the like, acquires an image of an object using transmission, absorption or reflection properties of ultrasonic waves, lasers, X-rays or the like with respect to the object and uses the image for diagnosis of a condition of an object or subject.
Photoacoustic imaging may refer to a method for noninvasively obtaining an image of an object using a photoacoustic effect. A photoacoustic effect may refer to a phenomenon in which a material absorbs light or electromagnetic waves to generate an acoustic wave.
In order to obtain a photoacoustic image, a light source to radiate light to an object and a probe to receive a photoacoustic wave generated from an inner material of the object are used. When the radiated light is incident upon the probe, artifacts are disadvantageously created in the photoacoustic image due to scatter materials present in the object.